


Sincerely Yours

by DarlingCloseYourEyes



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Detention, Don’t worry, F/M, M/M, The Breakfast Club - Freeform, a lot of banter, he’s just a teacher, that is just my brand, there will be a sex scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingCloseYourEyes/pseuds/DarlingCloseYourEyes
Summary: Dear Mr. Wise,We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. What we did was wrong, but we think you’re crazy for making us write an essay telling you what our greatest fear is, what do you care? You see us as you want to see us. In the simplest terms, with the most convenient definitions.You see us as a Brain, an Athlete, a Tightass, a Ghost, a Slut, a Girly-Boy, and a Troublemaker. Correct? That’s the way we saw each other at seven o’clock this morning. We were brainwashed…OrCheck the notes for an explanationThe Breakfast Club AU





	Sincerely Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, sorry to tease. I am interested in writing this story, but it will be pretty colossal in size and I want to make sure people are interested in reading it before I spend time writing it.
> 
> I am going to fit as many nods to the movie as I possibly can, which will be many considering how fluent I am, and I have a plan for who everybody is. Can you guess by the titles at the end of the opening letter?
> 
> Let me know in the comments if you’re interested in reading this.

“...and these children that you spit on, as they try to change their worlds are immune to your consultations. They’re quite aware of what they’re going through…” David Bowie

Saturday, March 24th, 1984. Derry Highschool. Derry, Maine. 60062.

Dear Mr. Wise,

We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. What we did was wrong, but we think you’re crazy for making us write an essay telling you what our greatest fear is, what do you care? You see us as you want to see us. In the simplest terms, with the most convenient definitions. You see us as a Brain, an Athlete, a Tightass, a Ghost, a Slut, a Girly-Boy, and a Troublemaker. Correct? That’s the way we saw each other at seven o’clock this morning. We were brainwashed…

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Speak up fandom


End file.
